


Parent Trap

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [55]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Parents, F/M, Fluff, single dad!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Steve’s a single dad who has a crush on his son’s best friend’s non-familial aunt.  Together the two kids, with the help of Bucky, conspire to set the two adults up.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 23





	Parent Trap

Steve had never pictured himself as being a single dad, but here he was. It had been three years since he and his ex had split up and he had gotten custody of his son Roman. He loved his son from the moment he had held him in his arms and really knew that he was a dad. He had to protect and look out for the kid, and he knew he already loved Roman unconditionally.

Now Roman was going into second grade and starting a new school. Steve had lived in D.C. for a bit before deciding to move back home to Brooklyn with Roman. He wanted his son to see where he had grown up and it was time for a change of pace.

Steve’s childhood best friend Bucky Barnes was letting them crash at his place until Steve could fix up his parents’ old home. Steve felt bad for cramping Bucky’s style, but his best friend constantly reassured him that he didn’t mind having him or Roman in his home. Bucky even took Roman to school on certain occasions.

“Daddy likes my friend Lila’s aunt,” Roman was telling Bucky as they walked up the sidewalk toward the school. “She’s not really Lila’s aunt, but she’s like a sister to Lila’s dad.”

Bucky was grinning, it had been a while since Steve had dated anyone or even found them attractive enough to warrant feelings, “Really?”

Roman nodded his head, “Yep. Dad gets flustered anytime she speaks to him.”

That sounded like Steve. “Hey Roman, do you want to help me set your dad up with Lila’s aunt?”

“Yeah!” The little boy seemed excited to help get his dad a date. Roman saw Lila and began waving wildly, the two kids were desperate to get you and Steve together and he couldn’t wait to tell her that his uncle Bucky was going to be in on it too.

You looked over to see Roman waving at Lila and you smiled at the sight, but when you looked up to see if Steve was there with his son you found that there was an unknown man with him. You cocked your head to the side and smiled at the stranger, “Hello Roman.”

“Hi Y/N,” he smiled brightly at you. He liked you a lot and had told you on many occasions when you came to help with Lila’s class. “This is my uncle Bucky. He’s my dad’s best friend.”

You stuck out your hand and shook Bucky’s, “It’s nice meeting you Bucky. I’m Y/N, Lila’s aunt.”

“Pleasure,” Bucky said as he watched Roman race inside with Lila. “Well, I guess I don’t get a goodbye.”

You laughed, “Yeah, those two are quite the pair. Always scheming with one another.”

Bucky arched a brow wondering if you knew what Roman was up to his with friend. “Oh? And what do they scheme about?”

You shrugged, looking at Bucky with a spark in your eye, “No clue, they won’t tell me. Says it’s Operation Alpha, to be honest, I think that Clint lets Lila watch too many spy movies with him.”

“Same with Steve and Roman. It seems like every night they have a James Bond film in. At this point, I think Steve could recite Casino Royale on command.”

“That I would like to see,” you laughed.

“I’m sure I can arrange it,” Bucky said slyly.

“You know something I don’t?” To be honest, you had a crush on his best friend and your heart fluttered at the thought of Steve possibly liking you back.

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you,” Bucky smirked and started walking backward down the sidewalk from the direction he had come. “It was nice meeting you, Y/N.” 

“You too, Bucky,” you called after him.

When Steve picked Roman up from school his son seemed eager to get home to see Bucky. “Geez kid, make me feel loved,” Steve laughed as Roman tugged on his father’s hand.

“We need to get home!” Roman cried.

Steve tried to ask Roman about his day, but he didn’t budge, he just kept insisting that he needed to talk to his uncle Bucky. When they arrived back at Bucky’s, Roman rushed upstairs and barreled into Bucky’s office and slammed the door telling his dad that he couldn’t come up there.

Steve wondered what was going on. His birthday wasn’t for another few months and there were no major holidays coming up. So what was going on?

On the other side of town as Clint was driving Lila home she announced, “Roman’s uncle Bucky is going to help us set Auntie Y/N up with Steve.”

“Kid, why do you keep insisting on setting her up with this Steve guy?” For the life of him, he couldn’t understand his daughter’s fascination with setting up his best friend with the new dad at school.

Lila glared at her dad, “Don’t you want Auntie Y/N to be happy?” Clint nodded his head. “Then you should be happy I’ve found someone worthy of her.”

“Worthy of her? What are we in a fantasy novel? Where are you learning all his stuff?”

“Mom,” Lila said simply.

Clint chuckled, “All right, tell me more about this so-called plan of yours.”

Four weeks later Roman and Lila asked for a playdate at Steve and Bucky’s house. Lila wanted you to supervise with Steve. Bucky promised to make up an excuse to leave so that Steve would be alone with you. You were actually excited while Steve felt like he could throw up.

“You can’t leave me, Buck,” Steve pleaded as Bucky headed for the door. “What if I say something dumb?”

Bucky put his hands on Steve’s shoulder, “You’ll be fine, and you won’t be alone, the kids will be here with you.”

“Real reassuring, Bucky,” Steve glared at his friend.

“Just relax and have fun,” Bucky shut the door behind him.

You were in the living room looking at the movie collection. There was one movie in particular that you were looking for. “Can I help you find something?” You turned at the sound of Steve’s voice. His cheeks were a little pink and he was rubbing the back of his neck. You couldn’t help but notice how his shirt rode up some and saw the muscles hidden beneath. You quickly brought your eyes back to his face before he could notice. “Buck has almost every movie in existence, and then, of course, there’s my collection.”

You grinned, but it was the kind like you knew something that Steve didn’t. “Do you have Casino Royale? I’ve been in a Bond mood lately.”

Steve nodded his head, “Y-yeah, it’s one of Roman’s favorites.”

“You let your son watch Casino Royale?” 

“I make him cover his ears and close his eyes at some parts, but yeah I do. He loves Bond.” Steve found the movie and popped it in.

Unbeknownst to the two of you, Lila and Roman were watching from the stairs and they grinned when you were sitting next to one another on the couch. “Should we go down there?” Roman whispered.

“No idiot, don’t disturb them,” Lila tugged on his shirt and they went to the guest bedroom to find something to do.

You couldn’t help but watch Steve out of the corner of your eye as you sat fairly close to him on the small couch. Bucky had been right, Steve did quote the movie as he watched it. You didn’t think he even realized he was doing it. 

“‘I’m sorry. That last hand… nearly killed me.’” Steve whispered along with Bond as he took his seat at the table.

“You know you’re quoting the movie,” you turned to face him fully and Steve grew bashful.

“Sorry, am I bothering you?”

You shook your head, “No, it’s why I chose this movie.” Steve gave you a quizzical look. “I ran into Bucky the other day at school, we got to talking about how the kids seemed to be scheming something and Bucky told me how you could probably quote Casino Royale on command. I wanted to see if it was true or not.”

“I’m going to get him for that,” Steve sighed as he dropped his head.

You bumped shoulders with him, “I think it’s cute.”

Steve’s blue eyes met yours and he gave you a soft smile, “Really?”

“Yeah, I kinda want to see if you can quote any other movies say this Friday at eight? My place?”

“Smooth,” he said causing you to giggle. “But I’d love to.”

“Yay!” The two of you looked up to see Roman jumping up with joy and then he seemed to realize what he had just done. “Oops.” He and Lila ran away with Lila berating him for giving them away.

“Well, I think we know what they were scheming,” you told Steve as you looked back at him.

He narrowed his eyes, “Yeah and I think a certain friend of mine was in on it too.”

You patted his shoulder, “We can get him next, I know a single mom named Mina at the school who would love to go out with him.”

Steve chuckled, “This is gonna be good.”

You slipped your hand in his and rested your head on his shoulder and continued to listen to him quote the movie until the credits started to roll.


End file.
